


Privacy

by LittleGoldfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mutual Pining, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGoldfish/pseuds/LittleGoldfish
Summary: “Well,” he started, “I kind of figured we could share the bed.”“Sh-share the b-bed?”“Yeah.” He walked toward her slowly and took her bag from her, setting it gently on the floor next to them. “Unless for some reason you don’t want to.” Then, it clicked. This was what was different. Now that she was in his space, he was radiating confidence to the point where it almost felt predatory. There was no one here to make him feel stupid, no one to talk down to him or make him feel inferior. Only her and she had never treated him with anything but kindness.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This was written as part of an art trade with my best friend. I haven't written a complete work for close to a decade, so please be gentle. Haha. 
> 
> This chapter is the wind up. The pitch (if you catch my drift) is the next chapter. I hope you feel it's worth the wait! 
> 
> <3

Lucifer’s lecture seemed to last for an eternity. Nora had completely tuned him out after the first hour, staring at her blue and white hi-tops and wishing that she hadn’t listened to Mammon in the first place. Of course the custard was delicious and the mischief exciting, but the initial look on Beel’s face when he found out that they had eaten it made her feel awful.

“-So, for the time being, I want you to stay in **Beel’s** room,” Lucifer said firmly. Her head snapped up, blue eyes meeting his dark gaze as he stared at her pointedly. 

Before Nora could say anything in her defense, Mammon spoke up. “WHA?! Now just a second. Why’re ya putting Nora in **his** room?” His irritation was barely contained as he continued, “I mean, there’s enough space in **my** room, isn’t there?!”

Lucifer sighed and rolled his eyes. “This is a trivial matter, Mammon. Don’t get jealous over it. It shows immaturity.”

“Wha… **jealous**?! Wh-Wh-Who’re you callin’ jealous?! As if I’d be jealous…pff,” he exclaimed, a pink tinge on his cheeks blooming as he fumbled over his words. He shot Nora a look when she giggled at his clumsy response. Clearing his throat, he continued, his voice steadier this time. “Anyway, Nora has a pact with **me**!”

“Your pact is irrelevant. Also, if I’m not mistaken, there’s an extra bed in Beel’s room.” Mammon sputtered and cursed while his face got more and more red from his apparent loss of the argument. Lips curling into a smile at his victory, Lucifer turned and began to address Beel. 

“Uh, excuse me.” Nora tried not to burn up and collapse into a pile of ash as Lucifer turned toward her, an angry scowl now replacing his triumphant smile. Not one to be discouraged, she steeled herself and glared back at him with her arms crossed over her chest so he wouldn’t see how quick her breathing had gotten. “Shouldn’t **I** be the one who chooses where I’m most comfortable staying?”

Her words hung heavy in the air and Lucifer’s voice was a low, dangerous whisper when he spoke. “What did you say to me, human?” He let out a low growl at her defiance, rattled at how quickly she had gone from small and meek to confident with an energy to match his. He curled his hands into fists and squared his body, making himself look as intimidating as possible without succumbing to the relentless urge he had to unleash his demon form upon her.

“I want to make this clear.” Nora couldn’t believe how…assertive she sounded. She was scared. Terrified, even, of talking back to Lucifer in this manner. But she had to stand up for herself. She barely knew Beel. He had quite literally just levelled a wall with his two bare hands! He looked soft and innocent but she knew his body was corded with muscle as thick as steel wire ropes. She had no idea how quick to anger he possibly was or what he would be like when just the two of them were alone. And she wasn’t going to take any chances. “I will stay where I want to. I am **going** to stay with Mammon. If you try to make me stay elsewhere, I will call Diavolo right now -,“ she pulled out her D.D.D. for punctuation, “-and tell him that he needs to send me back home. And when he asks, I will tell him **why** my experience here was a failure, Lucifer. You may be in charge of daily activities in the exchange program, but I am in charge of myself. And if I’m not comfortable doing something, I will **not** do it even if you try to command me to.” Her finger was poised over her D.D.D., ready for Lucifer to make his next move. She looked to both Mammon and Beel who were frozen in shock, their eyes darting back and forth between her and Lucifer.

Lucifer’s mouth was agape, fury radiating off of him. Pressing his lips into a thin line, he chuckled darkly and leaned down to take Nora’s chin in his hand. “You win…for now. But it would do you well to remember that I don’t take orders from simple, fragile humans. The only reason I’m conceding to you is because it is the middle of the night and Diavolo needs his rest.” Releasing her, he turned on his heel and walked toward his desk, his D.D.D. already open in one hand while the other waived at them dismissively. “Get out of here, all of you.” Needing no further permission, Mammon, Beel, and Nora bolted from the room, closing the door loudly behind them. 

In the hall, Beel touched Nora’s shoulder gently to get her attention and stared at the floor with his shoulders hunched, “I’m sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to get so mad. I just couldn’t help it.” 

His sad eyes pulled at her heartstrings, making her unsure if she had made staying with him into a bigger deal than it actually was. “It’s okay, Beel. I forgive you. I just know Mammon a little better, that’s all.” Nora smiled reassuringly and ruffled his hair.

Seeing him grin back at Nora, Mammon smirked. “Ya gotta work on that anger, ya big dummy! Nobody likes people who are angry all the time. I mean, look at Lucifer. You can rest assured that no one is tryin’ to get into his pa-“ He paused, confused, as a figure hurriedly rounded the corner at the top of the hall. They slowed when they noticed people crowding around Lucifer’s door.

“Violet,” Nora exclaimed, “What are you doing here?” 

Her best friend and another exchange student resident of the House of Lamentation, approached them, her brown eyes surveying the three of them warily, “I, uh, have to talk to Lucifer something. What about you guys? Why are you here?” She smiled hesitantly and nodded in acknowledgement at Mammon and Beel.

“Just finished getting lectured, ya know? Not that Lucifer ever does much besides reprimand and punish people.” Nora grinned and added, “By the way, now may not be the best time. Lucifer’s in a super pissy mood and likely not up for visitors. I put him in his place just a little while ago and he was not happy about it.”

“No way! I’m so proud of you! Did he absolutely hate it?” Violet giggled excitedly.

“Oh yeah. I thought he was going to kill me for sure.” Nora chuckled. “Seriously though, be careful. He’s not to be fucked with today.”

“He asked me to come as the matter to be discussed was ‘urgent.’” Nora’s eyebrows raised when Violet turned her back to Mammon and Beel to wink at her. “So I’ll be sure to be careful. See you tomorrow, yeah?” She opened the door and stepped inside, the slide and click of the lock echoing in their ears.

Mammon looked at Nora, his blue eyes wide behind his trademark shade. “W-What **just** happened?”

Nora shrugged and grabbed Mammon’s hand, tugging. She suddenly had the thought that they would all want to be far away from here within the next few minutes. “You wouldn’t get it. Bye, Beel!” She waved and continued to pull Mammon out into the main hallway.

Nora had no intention of stopping until they got to her room but Mammon apparently had other plans. “L-let go,” Mammon squealed when they were out of Beel’s sight. “W-who gave you the right to hold the great Mammon’s hand?” His face was scarlet again, gaze locked on where their hands were joined.

Nora watched as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. He dragged his stare to meet hers and she just about fainted with how **good** he looked then. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. _Pull yourself together, she thought, You’re just staying with him for a couple nights and that’s it! He’s probably not interested anyway._ She settled for rolling her eyes and dropping his hand exaggeratedly. “Fine then. Don’t come with me. I’m going to go pack some things.” His face dropped at the harshness of her words, so she put hand on his cheek and spoke again softly, “I’ll meet you at your room, okay?”

\-----

When she surveyed the collapsed wall in her room for the second time that evening, she was still taken aback by how one person could do so much damage and walk away without a scratch. _I guess that’s a demon for you._ There were pieces of wood and dust from the drywall everywhere that she could see. Thankfully her dresser and most of her important belongings were on the far side of the room. _Important belongings…_ She glanced sideways at the pile of debris. “Oh no,” she groaned, “my diary is under there somewhere!” 

She was aware that keeping a diary would sound childish to some but here in the Devildom, it was a necessity for her well-being. She knew next to no one; aside from the boys and Violet, of course. And out of those she knew, Violet was the only one she could really confide in because she was the only one who Nora could relate to. They were both from the human world and from similar backgrounds. They were both also struggling to adjust to life in the exchange program. From taking classes on subjects they knew nothing about to dealing with the constant fear of possibly being devoured by any demon they passed by; life here was not at all like the human world. 

There were also some things that Violet couldn’t help Nova process, like her feelings toward the boys. Sure, she was supportive when she needed to be, but her advice when Nora had confided that she had feelings for a couple of them and couldn’t figure out how to (possibly?) broach the subject was, “Fuck them all. No, literally. Fuck them all, then figure it out.” Not that the advice wasn’t appreciated, it just wasn’t helpful. So, in the wake of that incident Nora began to keep a diary to help her manage her mental and emotional health. And while it wouldn’t be the worst thing for Violet to accidentally come across it, it would be absolutely soul-crushing if the boys found it. Especially Mammon.

She began sifting through the rubble, her hands moving carefully so she didn’t accidentally harm herself in the process. _Yes! There it is,_ she thought as she saw the diary peeking out from under a small plank of wood. It was covered in dust but seemed relatively unharmed aside from that. She turned the small book around in her hands, smiling as she remembered how she had gotten it in the first place. 

When Nora first met Mammon, she knew he was the most beautiful person she’d ever seen. His brothers were absolutely gorgeous too, but there was something about his dark skin, bright blue eyes, and stark white hair that made her speechless. The only reason she had been able to speak around him initially was because of how much of a jerk he’d been. That had changed quickly though. Out of all of his brothers, Mammon was the one to warm up to her the fastest and the one most in tune with her emotions. He could sense the changes in her mood and knew when to leave her alone and when to be a constant presence. The day he gave her the diary, she was in an awful mood. He heard her mention in passing at breakfast that she wished she had something to write with. Levi had suggested to just use her laptop, but she tried (and failed) to explain to him why it was sometimes more cathartic to write with a pen and paper. After school, Mammon had gone to a small stationary shop on the far side of town to get her an elaborately bound journal complete with a set of mutli-colored pens to write with. He had left them on the bed with a note, price tags still attached so she’d know how much money he spent on her. His way of showing he cared. Since then, she couldn’t even look at him without blushing. 

Her hands fumbled and she unintentionally dropped the diary back into the debris. _What was I thinking?!_ She picked the diary back up while scolding herself, her face going red, _I know I wouldn’t be comfortable staying with Beel, but **Mammon**?! Why did I think this would be a good idea?!_ Grumbling, she dusted off the book and tossed it onto her bed. _I wonder if it’s too late for me to ask to stay with Violet instead…_ But she knew that 1) Violet’s room was too small to fit another person, and 2) that she actually **wanted** to stay with Mammon and just didn’t know how to handle her own decision.

Still muttering, Nora found a small duffle bag and started to fill it with her clothing, making sure to bury the diary at the bottom where no one could find it. Once she was satisfied with the amount of stuff she’d packed, she changed into her pajamas, hoisted the full bag over her shoulder, and plodded down the hall to Mammon’s room. When she reached the door and knocked tentatively, she briefly considered bolting back to her room but thought better of it. She wasn’t prepared for a lecture as long as the one Lucifer would give her if he found her sleeping in what was left of her room. 

Mammon opened the door, trying to act casual, but she could tell he had been waiting close by. “You look cute,” he said, eyeing her low-slung sweat pants, crop top, and messy bun. The casual comment made her face flush. There was something different about him tonight but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was. While she mulled it over, he ushered her into his room and closed the door behind them. “Welcome to my room! Isn’t it the most fantastic room that you’ve ever seen,” he asked excitedly, his chest puffed out in pride.

“Mammon, I’ve…been in your room before,” Nora said, chuckling when she noticed his face turn pink. 

“R-right. Well, you’ve never **stayed** here before.”

“True.” Nora hummed under her breath, scanning the room for a suitable place to sleep. “You know, I figured you’d have made a bed for me somewhere by now but I don’t see it. Where am I going to sleep?”

“Well,” he started, “I kind of figured we could share the bed.” 

“Sh-share the b-bed?”

“Yeah.” He walked toward her slowly and took her bag from her, setting it gently on the floor next to them. “Unless for some reason you don’t want to.” Then, it clicked. This was what was different. Now that she was in his space, he was radiating confidence to the point where it almost felt predatory. There was no one here to make him feel stupid, no one to talk down to him or make him feel inferior. Only her and she had never treated him with anything but kindness. The thought of him having a dominant side that only comes out when they’re alone together made her breathless.

“N-no, I think that’ll be okay as long as you don’t mind.” She glanced at him, her blue eyes meeting his. Even his eyes seemed livelier. He was so close to her now that she could feel the heat coming off of his body and smell the scent of his cologne. She found herself subconsciously leaning toward him, eager to feel the press of his body against hers. The sensation of need that overwhelmed her almost caused her to give in to the temptation. If she didn’t know better, she’d think he was using his powers on her. Needing to be anywhere but this close to him, she knelt down and sifted through her bag, pulling out her toothbrush and toothpaste. “I’ll be back,” she shouted, a little louder than she’d meant to, grinning nervously at him and holding up her personal items when he frowned in confusion. 

Without waiting for a reply, she bounded into his bathroom and locked the door behind her. She leaned her back against the large bath tub, letting the cool porcelain soothe her fevered skin. _He has no right to look that good,_ she thought, staring at her knees. _No right! What the fuck did I get myself into, agreeing to sleep in his bed?! Argh! How do I even…what do I even…_ She placed her head in her hands, trying to stop the anxious giggles from spilling out from between her lips. _What have I done? …Wait._

An idea popped into her head, not a great one, but one that she could desperately cling to in order to keep herself from exploding internally. _I just don’t have to make any moves! Right. I’ll just go on pretending we’re friends who are just sleeping in the same bed. We don’t need to talk about feelings or repressed sexual desires…none of that!_ She stood up and examined herself in the mirror, taking in her blushing cheeks and glazed eyes. Smiling wryly while uncapping her toothpaste, she mumbled, “Tonight is going to be a testament to my strength.”

\-----  
Mammon didn’t know where he had gone wrong. He thought she would have gotten the hint by now, but apparently he was a failure at that too. Maybe he made her uncomfortable. He sighed, eyes wandering around his room. _Maybe it’ll be better for her if I just made her a bed somewhere else._ After thinking of the perfect space far away from him for her to sleep, he bent down to pick up her duffle bag and saw the corner of a book poking out of it. 

Sneaking a glance at the bathroom door to make sure she hadn’t come out yet, he pulled the book from her bag. It was a journal. Specifically the journal he had given her soon after meeting her. His heart felt a little lighter realizing that she carried it around with her. She wouldn’t carry around a gift from someone that made her uneasy, right? Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened to a random page and began to read. His eyes went wide, a smirk beginning to form as he glanced from the diary to the bathroom door and back. _Fuck. This is either going to be so much fun or such a bad idea…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora discovers Mammon reading her diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nervous about posting this, but here we go! I'm still super new to writing smut, so I'm hoping I'll improve eventually. 
> 
> Also, thanks for hanging in there for my new update! I'm an essential worker at a hospital, so it's been a bit hard for me to churn out stuff right now but you guys kept me motivated to finish this story!
> 
> Only one more chapter to go!

It took a while for Nora to gather the courage to leave the bathroom and when she finally whipped open the door, the first thing her eyes landed on was Mammon, sitting cross-legged on the floor, reading her diary. Her eyes went wide with shock. “What the **fuck** are you doing with my diary, Mammon?!”

His head snapped up as he flung the small journal across the room in surprise. “Oh hey, Nora,” he said, slowly, “Didn’t see you there…”

He hadn’t moved from his position on the floor which, coupled with the fact that he didn’t seem nearly as repentant as he should have, angered Nora. She stomped over to where he was sitting and towered over him, hands on her hips. “Do you not know anything about fucking **privacy** , Mammon? I thought you would have had better judgment than to go through someone else’s things without permission! What the **fuck** is wrong with you?!” Despite the fury rolling off of her in waves, he still hadn’t even looked at her. “Well? Say something!”

His shoulders began to shake. At first, Nora thought he was crying and almost moved to comfort him; but then he began to snicker which quickly morphed into loud, robust laughter. When he finally caught his breath, he managed to reply between chuckles, “The fuck is wrong with **me**? You’re askin’ me what the fuck is wrong with **me**? Why don’t you tell me what the fuck is wrong with **you**?”

Nora knew the humiliation would come; it was only a matter of time before he turned the contents of that damn diary on her. Her face turned scarlet, embarrassment almost too much to handle. She never expected that her white-hot rage could turn to shame so quickly, but she shouldn’t have been surprised. Having a discussion about her thoughts and feelings would have been okay; she could edit her responses in her head after getting a feel for the conversation before she actually said anything. But this was completely different. She didn’t even have the opportunity to edit anything because the diary was only ever meant for her. And yet here he was, taking it upon himself to learn more about her than she wanted anyone else to know. **Least** of all him.

He stood to face her, still giggling occasionally and wiping tears of delight from his eyes. “I mean, you can talk shit to Lucifer all day. Lucifer, of all people! But ya can’t tell a stupid guy who obviously wants you that ya like him?!”

Nora’s self-imposed misery came to a screeching halt. _Did he just…what is even happening right now?_ Her eyebrows furrowed, pouty lips quickly becoming a thin line in confusion. “Uh…I’m sorry, what?”

“Don’t pretend ya didn’t hear me,” Mammon said in a singsong voice, “You heard what I said. I’ve always wanted you. You knew that deep down, didn’t ya?”

“I…did?” Her face was disbelieving and still puzzled as he gently took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. Unlike when Lucifer had touched her earlier, Mammon’s hands were kind and affectionate when they cupped her face. She finally met his gaze, taking in his genuinely soft expression. She was still confused and wasn’t sure how or why this was happening, but if she could stay like this with him forever, she would.

“Oh, I’m sure ya did, silly girl. Now-“ He smiled widely as he pulled his hand away, a devious glint in his eye. “Strip.”

Nora froze. “I-I’m sorry, what?”

Mammon shook his head and tsked, sounding eerily like Lucifer. He walked away to perch himself on the end of his bed, staring intently at her. “Pay more attention, would ya? It’s gettin’ a little annoying to have to repeat myself. I. Said. Strip. Take off your damn clothes.”

“Why?” There was only one way taking off her clothes could go and she wasn’t sure her heart was strong enough for that.

“Enough questions. I’m in charge. You can either do it yourself or I’ll come over there and do it for ya.”

She had never heard Mammon be so authoritative before. He never seemed like the kind of person who wanted to dominate, and even though she had fantasized about it before, it was turning her on more than she thought it would. Letting her hands hesitate briefly at the hem of her shirt, she decided to test his resolve a little to see how he would react. Smirking, she looked at him and said, “You know, I’d always imagined that it’d be me fucking you.”

He looked contemplative for a moment before rising from the bed. “Did you now,” he asked quietly, “That’s not what your diary said.” Nora flushed again at the thought of him reading some of the more vulgar things she’d written about him. He moved toward her fluidly, his body almost catlike in its motions. Stopping just within arms’ reach, he surveyed her, his eyes moving up and down her body causing her to shiver. “You also reek of submission. You act tough and talk big but ya really just want to surrender yourself completely to someone, right? Tend to their every need, let them **fuck** you whenever they want to, want them to tease you until you beg, and make you scream their name while they’re nestled deep inside of you?”

Captivated by his every word, her vision glazed over with hunger and she nodded almost imperceptibly.

“I could be that for you…if you’d let me.” His voice was no more than a whisper but it echoed in her ears louder than a gunshot. He stepped closer, not moving to touch her even though he was now mere inches from her. “But I need to hear you say it.”

Nora licked her lips in anticipation, noticing that the small movement had drawn his attention to her mouth. “Please,” she managed to sigh, “Yes, fuck, **please**.”

That was all the permission he needed to press his body against hers and crush their lips together. She gasped, her eyelids fluttering shut as she returned his affection eagerly. Snaking his tongue past her lips, he explored her mouth, relishing the taste of her. It had been months of waiting that had felt like decades, but now she was open for him; he could have as much of her as he wanted for as long as he wanted. And dear God, did he intend to take his time.

After a few moments, he pulled away from her. She groaned out of desperation, and he mentally chastised himself for making her wait, though he knew the quick pause would make everything even sweeter. “We still haven’t decided which one of us is gonna undress ya. How attached to your clothes are ya, babygirl?”

The casual way he used the nickname was like adding kindling to the huge flame already burning within her. She wanted him **now**. Her material possessions were the least of her concern at the moment. “I’m not attached to them at all…Sir,” she added hesitantly.

Mammon stiffened, trying to hide his distaste at the formality of the title. It suited someone like Lucifer, not him. “Please don’t call me Sir, babygirl. That name is for…others. Not me.”

“Well, what would you prefer I call you?”

As he contemplated his preferred title, he grabbed the bottom of Nora’s crop top and pulled, tearing it up the center like it was made of paper. His mouth went dry and his eyes widened in surprise to find that as ample as her breasts were, she wore no bra beneath the garment. The ripped shirt was quickly discarded and he began to pepper her neck and shoulders with kisses. Her skin was scorching hot and she smelled absolutely **divine** ; it was no wonder he was having such a hard time controlling himself. His hands grazed her stomach gently, moving upward until he cupped her breasts, feeling the full weight of them in his hands. His gaze was locked on her flushed face as his nimble fingers began to pinch her nipples lightly. She let out a soft moan and her arms came up to rest on his shoulders while he continued his ministrations, her hands fisted in his hair.

The lewd sounds tumbling from her lips were driving Mammon crazy. He was so turned on, so on edge from waiting, that he could barely stay in his human form. He wanted to ravage her until she forgot her own name. He wanted to leave marks on her that would last for days. He wanted to claim her as his and **only** his, his brothers be damned. He bent down and lifted her effortlessly, wrapping her legs around his waist. As he carried her to the bed, he began to nip at any flesh within reach, pausing occasionally to suck roughly on each nipple in turn. Throwing her down, he growled inhumanly, unleashing his true form that he could no longer contain.

Nora drew in a shuddering breath. His demon form was breathtaking under normal circumstances but now… She could feel how wet she was and he hadn’t even touched her yet. She was exhilarated and a little scared as he stared at her, trying to gauge her emotions. “Are ya good, babygirl,” he asked kindly. “We can stop if ya need to.”

She wet her lips and took a deep breath, moving to grab hold of his hands. Careful of his sharp claws, she placed them on her hips, feeling his fingers flex against the fabric of her sweatpants. “I don’t want to stop. I don’t want you to be gentle. Please wreck me, Daddy,” she pleaded, not even realizing the title she’d slipped in until it was too late. “I-I’m s-”

Mammon gave a hum of approval and smirked, baring his fangs. “ **That**. That’s what I want you to call me.” He gripped the fabric of her pants in his hands and ripped. He tore until her skin was bare, only daring to look down once he was sure she was completely nude. The image of the naked woman below him caused all the air to leave his lungs and he had to remind himself to breathe. She was stunning; all soft curves and pale skin with her long blonde hair fanned out beneath her. He’d been an angel once and never had he seen someone so ethereal.

He kneeled between her thighs, taking a second to admire the view, noticing how her embarrassed blush had worked its way down her body. Slinging her legs over his shoulders, he grinned wolfishly. “I don’t even need to touch you to see how wet ya are. Did just talking turn ya on that much? I wonder what touching that lovely pussy of yours will do.” Leaning in, he ran a finger down her slit, allowing one of his nails to graze her slightly. She gasped and tried to move against him, eager for more contact. His finger slipped away, gone as quickly as it came. “Oh no, sweetheart. I will touch ya as little or as much as I want. You don’t decide that for me. Put your arms above your head and leave ‘em there. Don’t touch anything unless I say. Got it?” He peered up at her to make sure she complied. Once he was satisfied, he reached down to touch her again, noting how much wetter she’d become. “Ah, so being an obedient little slut makes you wetter, huh? I guess I should reward ya for being such a good girl.”

Nora was not prepared when she felt Mammon’s tongue slide between her folds. He was more skilled with his mouth than any human man she’d ever been with. He lapped at her clit until her legs shook, then pushed his tongue inside of her to lick at her walls before moving back to that little bud of pleasure. She did all she could to quiet herself but was ultimately unsuccessful, her pitch rising with every little caress of his lips. Back and forth his tongue went; a method to tease her, she knew. Bringing her to the brink of orgasm before moving elsewhere to bring her back down from the edge.

After a while he could sense that she was growing bored of his teasing, every muscle in her body itching for the release that he was denying her. Giving in, he slid a finger into her carefully and pressed on her hidden bundle of nerves as he brought his mouth up to suck at her swollen clit. She instantly came undone in his hands, her body taut and glistening with sweat. A loud scream ripped from her throat as she pressed her head back into the mattress, hands instinctively coming down to grip his hair.

He waited until she had relaxed a little before standing again, looking down at her disapprovingly. “Babygirl, I thought I told ya to keep your hands to yourself.” He sighed. “What am I going to do with you?” Nora began to apologize but he stopped her. “Turn around. On your stomach. Now.” His voice was firm and she moved quickly to comply. Wrapping his hands around her ankles, he tugged her down the bed until she was bent over the side, her feet planted firmly on the floor. “I didn’t wanna do this Sugar, but it’s the only way you’ll learn.”

The force of the first smack on her ass caused her feet to come off the ground in surprise. Mammon snarled as she hastily got back into position. He began to spank her in earnest, her flesh reddening quickly under his blows. Nora’s cries resonated in his ears, sounding like the sweetest music he’d ever heard. He’d never been much of a sadist but he couldn’t deny that there was some appeal. He was too busy listening to her screams that he lost count of how many times he struck her, though he made sure to reign in his strength so he didn’t do too much damage. She’d definitely be bruised for days though, just like he’d intended. When he was finally satisfied, he rolled her over onto her back so he could look at her, startled to see tears in her eyes.

When she saw the softness and worry creeping into his gaze, Nora grit her teeth and tried to steady her breathing. She sat up, chest heaving, as she wiped her face on the back of her hand. “I’m okay. Just **fuck** me already.”

“Fine,” he responded, allowing some firmness to creep back into his tone.

He stepped back and began to swiftly rid himself of his clothes. When he finally discarded his pants and underwear, Nora’s eyes widened. His cock was massive, the head of it already slick with pre-cum. _I never expected him to be small_ , she thought, _but I underestimated big time_. She yelped as he grabbed her by the ankles again and pulled her down until just her upper body was on the bed. He gripped her ass to steady her, making sure to dig his claws into the tender flesh, as he lined his cock up with her entrance.

“You wanted me to fuck ya? I hope you’re ready for Daddy’s cock.”

Nora’s retort died in her throat as Mammon pressed himself into her. He felt even bigger than he looked and she wasn’t sure he was going to fit completely. He leaned over to kiss her roughly, murmuring against her lips, reminding her to breathe and telling her how good she was. The slow push into her felt like it went on forever. When his hips finally met hers, he paused to allow her body to adjust to him, and she savored how full she felt. Having him buried so deeply inside of her was both painful and deliciously satisfying all at once.

After a few moments, he experimentally pulled out and pushed back in. She let out a drawn-out moan as he filled her again, gripping the blankets above her head tightly in her fists. He repeated that motion – all the way out, all the way in – a few more times until he was confident that her pleasure would outweigh the pain of the stretch, then he set a brutal, unforgiving pace. The lewd sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed around the room, accompanied by Nora’s cries. She was sure that the whole house was awake by now; if her voice hadn’t woken them yet, the sound of the bed hitting the wall had. She could feel the beginnings of her orgasm coiling in the pit of her stomach as he continued to pound into her, fucking her mercilessly into the mattress. She knew he was close too. His cock was growing hotter and throbbing inside of her almost imperceptibly.

“M-Mammon, I’m c-cl-close,” she whispered, feeling him smile in response against the skin of her neck. His pace immediately began to slow, his cock now dragging in and out of her leisurely. She whimpered, her hands grasping his shoulders as she tried to fuck herself back onto him.

Mammon leaned over her, laughing at the look of desperation on her face. “You wanted to come, babygirl? I thought you’d **ask** for something ya wanted instead of just assuming I’d give it to ya.” Continuing his measured thrusts, he bent down to nibble her earlobe. “Beg me, sweetheart,” he purred.

“P-Please, I-I-” Nora could barely suppress her groans as he moved his mouth lower to suck on her collarbone.

“Please what?”

“Please, I need to come, Daddy. Please fuck me with your giant cock. I can’t get enough. Please, please!” Her scream pierced the air as he bit down hard on her shoulder, breaking the skin and marking her. His tongue lapped at her wound to soothe it as he began pounding violently into her once more. The sting of the bite and the bruising force he was using to fuck her was enough to suddenly pitch her over the edge of her second orgasm. Mammon growled as her cunt spasmed incessantly around him, his thrusts becoming more and more sporadic. Nora pressed her lips to his. “Come inside of me, Daddy. I want to feel you fill me with your come,” she muttered breathlessly. He let out a gasp as he came on command, his hips stuttering against hers.

They laid like that for a moment, catching their breath as they came down from their high. Mammon eventually slid out of her, taking a moment to push her back up onto the bed before he rolled over beside her. She turned to face him, reaching up to push his damp hair from his face. He smiled. “Why did it take so long for us to do that, huh,” he asked, chuckling.

Nora ran her fingers along the base of his horns, noting the contented sigh that escaped his lips. She tucked that knowledge away for later, eager to experiment with how sensitive his horns and wings were in the future. “I guess I should have let you read my diary sooner. Or maybe you could have actually told me that you liked me instead of leaving me to guess.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Pot, kettle,” he murmured, pulling her into him and tucking her head firmly under his chin.


End file.
